Update 24
Update 24, or Patch v5.2.5, was a major update released for . Introduction Welcome to v5.2.5 and the DLC Game Pack, featuring the conclusion of the Season of the Dragon! Dragonhold introduces not only the new zone of Southern Elsweyr, but also adds two world bosses, two delves, and new Dragon Hunt areas (complete with fearsome Frost and Storm Dragons). We’ve also added several new collectibles, item sets, achievements, and titles for you to acquire. The base game introduces our updated Activity Finder for dungeons and Battlegrounds, and also focuses heavily on the first part of the performance improvements for ESO with an overhaul of how memory is managed. Along with updating 3-piece item sets, you’ll find we’ve made several improvements to Wardens, Sorcerers, and Dragonknights in the realm of identity, adjusted some values of Damage over Time abilities, and more. Note that due to the number of combat changes, we have reduced skill respecs to zero gold for one week until October 28 at 10am EDT. We hope you enjoy this latest update, which is approximately 3.81GB. New Features / Updates / Big Changes Dragonhold DLC game pack ;New Zone – Southern Elsweyr Southern Elsweyr, a once prestigious and wealthy land built up around the trade routes of the shimmering moonlit waters of the Topal Sea, is now a mere shadow of its former self. The effects of the Knahaten Flu still linger throughout the province—an event that decimated most of the population and left it as a land of ruthless lawlessness filled with slavers and pirates. Now scorched lands, burnt buildings, and ruins of an era long passed cover the region of Pellitine leaving the citizens with little hope for the future. Yet the problems of old pale in comparison to its newest threats. The Dragons have returned and ravage the lands with fire and chaos. With them, a cult led by a Khajiiti Dragon Priest has emerged and seeks to take advantage of the hopeless and lost. The walled remains of Senchal offer the only sanction to those who seek sanctum, but even those protections threaten to give way to the might of the Dragons. To give the people a chance, an ancient order must be reformed. One that will defend the people and fight to take back the land from the Dragons and their cult. Do you have the courage and might to reform the Dragonguard? *To visit Southern Elsweyr, navigate to the DLC tab of the Collections menu and accept the "The Dragon’s Lair" quest from the Zone DLC section. *From there, visit one of the capital cities of the alliance (Wayrest, Mournhold, or Elden Root) and seek out the Baandari Caravan to Senchal, located on your map. ;Season of the Dragon Finale In addition to the DLC, the Season of the Dragon comes to its epic conclusion in Dragonhold! The combined forces of your allies from Northern and Southern Elsweyr must join together and put a stop to Kaalgrontiid's ultimate plan hundreds of years in the making. *The Season of the Dragon Finale is unlike anything we’ve done in ESO thus far, and to ensure story continuity makes sense, this special questline will only become accessible once you’ve completed the main questline of both the Chapter and Dragonhold DLC. *You may do either questline in any order. Once both adventures have been completed, a messenger will arrive and put you on a certain path… ;Rebuilding the Dragonguard Sanctum ;Frost & Storm Dragons ;New Item Sets ;New Achievements, Titles & Collectibles ;New Collectible Styles & Costume ;New Motifs ;Final Wing of the Hall of the Lunar Champion Base Game ;Updated Activity Finder ;Memory Management Overhaul ;Battleground Runner Weapon Outfit Styles ;3-Piece Item Set Updates ;Alliance War Campaign Updates ;In-Game Account Features Fixes & Improvements Known Issues